


Diamonds and Rust

by Kaisbeast (Sugashadingyou)



Series: Tomorrow Never Dies [5]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, why do I put uruha everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugashadingyou/pseuds/Kaisbeast
Summary: It was not a good day for Shiroyama Yuu.Aoita ♥~Tomorrow Never Dies is a series of GazettE drabbles, where I'll write about every gaze-pairing! If you want me to write about a pairing, write a comment with the couple (or threesome or whatever), the theme and anything else you want to see in the drabble!Send me your ideas! Help me writing! ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Not much to say about this one, except that I really wanted to write an Aoita for a while now.  
> I hope you guys like it!  
> Also, Fuki, I hope this makes you feel better, sweetie <3

It was another rainy fucking day in the streets of Tokyo and he couldn’t be more pissed. He had a car which was as good as nothing, since it was currently broken, leading him to yet another day of walking to the train station and traveling an endless time with so.many.people. next to him, making it unable to breathe, even.

On top of all things, there was that annoying detail which went by the name of an annoying person who had been completely ignoring him since God knows when for absolutely no reason. He would have thought about it if not for the amount of people bumping onto him every single time the train moved, though. But it was no use, anyway. He should be used to being ignored by now, that’s what he’d always done, right?

It was not a good day for Shiroyama Yuu.

 

He arrived at the studio and quickly found his way to the nearest coffee machine, making sure to leave it empty to whoever wanted to try it next. _Not sorry._ He had a lot of work to do and honestly, he was not looking forward to it; not when he couldn’t afford to be happy around his friends, anyway. They already called him “old man”, so he would just go and act like a grumpy grandfather and let them have it.

They arrived together, the two of them. _Probably spent the night making one of their movie sessions_. Yuu didn’t bother saying good morning, letting his guitar lead him to a better, peaceful place in his mind instead.

He hoped for the other guitarist to sit and join in, but the one who took the free seat next to him was holding a different instrument. They played in silence, the melody coming from one instrument echoing on the other in a slow but steady rhythm. For a moment there was nothing but the two of them, letting their emotions flow through the music. Then it was over. They ended it at the same time, showing how much in sync they were.

He noticed that the guitarist was nowhere to be found anymore, which left them to slowly kill each other in awkwardness. Silence filled the room and Yuu was about to be drown in it as he felt a pair of eyes on him. He gave the man a quick glimpse of his own eyes, enough to catch the gentle smile on the other’s lips.

“Good morning, Akira.” He gave in, then.

“Can we talk?”

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow. “So you’re talking to me again?”

“I never stopped talking to you.” _No kidding!!_

“Then enlighten me, Suzuki. Because last time I checked you hadn’t answered any of my calls or replied to my texts in over a fucking week.” He snapped.

“Kouyou needed me, Yuu.” He answered with a low voice.

“So you completely ignore me? What did he need, a liver transplant? Because that’s the only explanation I can think of for you to ignore me for 9 fucking days, Akira.”

“I don’t know what to say, really.” The bassist took a deep breath and buried himself on the couch.

“Okay so you’ll listen, then.” Aoi put his guitar aside. _Safety comes first._ “I can’t be with half of you; I can’t share you with Kouyou all the time, and I know how close you are and all that shit, but this isn’t normal. I know how he feels about you and I told you I was okay with it, but I’m not. I love you, dammit. And I know you love me too so why do you keep pushing me away the closer we get?”

Tears formed in his eyes, being quickly dried away by his hand. He wouldn’t do that.

“I want to be with you, all of you. I don’t want rust, I want love. I need love, Akira.”

Reita’s withering smile broke his balance and he was ready to punch that noseband out of him when he finally decided to speak. “You’re impatient, Shiroyama.” The bassist dragged himself closer, _dangerously closer._ “You’re right about everything. But since you’re so interested in knowing what we’ve done, I’ll tell you.” He smirked.

“Well, for starters, Kou-chan and I needed to sort things out between us. Our friendship is strong and it was getting in the way of our feelings, it always had, so we needed to face each other and talk about everything.”

“Okay…” He nodded, unsure of what to say.

“So, after we got that past us we had something else to discuss. I think you’ll see the results very soon, though, but Kou-chan needed help to make his way into a certain vocalist’s heart and –“

“Really?” Aoi jumped, surprised.

“Aaaand I needed help too.”  Reita took his hand. Instinctively Aoi closed his eyes, enjoying the warm touch. “I needed help to make sure a certain guitarist would understand just how much I care about him…”

Aoi blushed _. Keep it cool, damn._ “And what did you come up with?”

Reita pulled his chin up so their eyes met. “I love you, Shiroyama Yuu.”

“That’s it?” Aoi mocked him.

“What do you mean ‘that’s it’?”

“Well you spent nine days without talking to me and that’s all you manage to give me?”

Reita chuckled, the light sound of his laughter leaving a warm feeling resting on Aoi’s heart. How much he missed that smile… “No, that’s not it.” He paused. “I want to be with you, only you. And I won’t give you rust, I’ll give you diamonds and love, all the love in the world because you’re everything I need. I want you by my side, Yuu.” The last part came out almost as a whisper.

“I…” Aoi began, but was out of anything smart to say. “You’re so cliché.”

“I don’t mind, as long as you say you want to be with me as well.”

Instead of saying, Aoi decided to show him instead. His lips met the bassist’s in a gentle, familiar way. Reita tasted like the best thing he could ever wish for, and God, he could spend the rest of his life tasting that bastard’s mouth like that.

“I’m not saying that.” He said after they broke the kiss.

“What? You were just saying it a while ago!”

“I was angry. That’s different.”

“So you’re not gonna say you want to be with me?”

“No way.”

“Fuck you, Shiroyama.” He snorted.

“Oh? Right now or after practice?” Aoi gave him his sexiest smirk. The bassist rolled his eyes, deciding to pull him into another kiss instead.

It was still raining and he would still have to ride a crowded train back home after a boring, boring day of meetings and practice. But none of that mattered on that moment for his day had just gotten a hundred percent better. _I wonder why._

“By the way, there was no coffee at the machine when I was there. Did you manage to get some?

Aoi smiled to himself. “Not a drop.”

His day was _definitely_ getting better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the title came from the song "Diamonds and Rust", I love Blackmore's Night version of this one and I was listening to it while writing this piece. If you haven't heard it, check it out! It's really good. And don't forget to send your request if you have any! 
> 
> ~  
> Tomorrow Never Dies is a series of GazettE drabbles, where I'll write about every gaze-pairing! If you want me to write about a pairing, write a comment with the couple (or threesome or whatever), the theme and anything else you want to see in the drabble!  
> Send me your ideas! Help me writing! ♥


End file.
